


the healer and the killer

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Series, they're just living a happy gay life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: series of chronological one shots following Jamie and Dani's relationship after they left Bly Manor. Starting out with their small celebration of the first month away from the manor
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	the healer and the killer

Starting a brand new life could be a big hassle, especially if you were to start over for the second time in a year. But sometimes that’s how life worked out, and that seemed to be what faith had in store for Dani.

Life after Bly was definitely considered a restart for the au pair, she’d have to leave once again, she’d have to get to know yet another reality, and that scared her in some aspects, but she was glad she finally had a break. Sure she didn’t know how long that would last, but it felt nice to feel the slightest bit of peace for once.

The company also changed a bit of her perspective on restarting. Moving to London by herself had been a bit hard, but now she had her best friend by her side. That also made things better, to have someone important next to you.

Dani and Jamie’s relationship was nearly perfect, but like everything, they had their small problems; or maybe not so small. Early into their relationship it was really hard to ignore the fear of Dani losing herself, for both of them.

Jamie hid her fear better than her girlfriend, she was afraid if she let Dani see how she truly felt about the situation, she’d missjudge her fear for lack of faith in her strength to fight the bad spirit inside her. But as time passed, Jamie’s feelings for her girlfriend grew and, along with that, her fear of losing Dani.

Dani, on the other hand, was just scared of the unexpected peace she felt. Sure she felt a bit troubled, but she knew that wasn’t because of the lady on the lake herself, but rather of Dani’s own fear of her. Whenever she was most scared, she tried to focus on that: she still felt like herself, she still felt present at all moments and felt her own emotions.

All those feelings from both ends made them want to enjoy life and mainly each other’s company as best as they could at all times and, in a weird way, that was part of what made their relationship so great; they always lived the moment, one day at a time.

Every weekend was a celebration of another week fighting, every morning was full of bliss for still waking up next to each other, every second was filled with gratitude for the other’s company.

One month had passed since the day they’d left Bly, and they were still there. Jamie caught herself thinking about that on that specific morning. Dani was still asleep and Jamie had just recently woken up, she couldn’t take the date out of her mind. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for her girlfriend to wake up meanwhile her thoughts just raced through her mind. They didn’t know how much time they had, she went into their relationship taking that risk, but it had already been a full month. Jamie felt hopeful, technically she knew those big marks were nothing but another day, but they always felt like so much more.

She thought back to their first week together. Jamie was a strong person who had never really relied on anyone for anything, really. But she had found her person and, even though there was still a small resistance to just giving herself away, Dani made it feel almost effortless to be around. Dani had suddenly become a really important part of her life and, for the entirety of their first week together, she lived in fear that all those feelings she’d just gotten around to know would just fade away as quickly as they came into her life. But everyday she felt a little bit more secure, more certain that what they were currently living was slightly more permanent than what they’d originally expected.

Jamie turned her head, looking at Dani. She just looked so peaceful and, while for other couples that would already be a great source of joy, Jamie couldn’t help but think how huge that was. Dani was capable of feeling peace, she was still herself.

Jamie was torn between getting out of bed or just laying there waiting for Dani to wake up. She debated for probably over 10 minutes, but her girlfriend still looked dead asleep, so she decided to get up.

She walked to the kitchen and started grabbing some things from the cabinets. She would attempt to make some pancakes or something slightly more special, but she knew that wouldn’t quite work out well. As much as she loved teasing Dani about her talent to ruin every pot of tea she touched, Jamie had to admit that she wasn’t exactly the best cook, she had actually relied on Owen’s abilities for quite some time. But, as a true brit, she could rock a cup of tea, so that is where she started. The water was nearly boiling when she heard footsteps coming from the halway.

“Morning, Poppins!” She said a little too loud, just to make sure Dani would hear her.

“Hi,” Dani answered, walking until she was standing next to the other woman “What are you doing?”

“Thought you might want to try some proper tea,” Jamie teased, continuing her task “Or anything that isn’t absolute shit anyways.”

Dani lightly shoved her girlfriend with a silent laugh.

“Is my tea really that bad?” She asked, feeling genuinely curious.

“Dani, Flora could make better tea without even trying.”

“Okay then,” Dani laughed “I’ll stick to watching the cook.”

“No way!” Jamie mockingly complained “You’re on pancakes dutty.”

Dani’s smile remained on her face. She placed a quick kiss on Jamie’s cheek before moving to the cabinet where the flour was.

“Can’t we just have regular breakfast?” She questioned.

Dani knew what day it was, but she never wanted to be the one to bring up landmarks on their time together, mainly because she didn’t want to create false expectations, something she might not be able to live up to two weeks from them. Still, those dates were just as big for Dani as they were for her girlfriend.

“Not today, no.” Jamie said, settling some more things for the tea.

“And why’s that?” Dani turned around from the cabinet to look at her girlfriend, who was still too focused on the pot of boiling water.

“I just want pancakes today.” She answered, feeling slightly reluctant to bring up the true reason she wanted something a little bit more special that day.

“Sure.” Dani dismissed, turning her attention back to her designed task.

A couple minutes passed when she felt Jamie lightly tapping her shoulder. She turned around and found her girlfriend holding out a cup of tea in her direction.

“Try it, I wanna see your reaction.”

“You know I’ve had tea before, right?” Dani laughed reaching for the cup.

“Not mine, Poppins.”

Dani took a sip of her drink and remained quiet for a few seconds in order to create some suspense.

“So?” Jamie asked, slightly impatiently.

“It’s definitely tea.” Dani answered.

“Ugh, you can’t appreciate sheer talent,” Jamie complained, grabbing her own cup and taking a sip “This is some fine tea.”

“If you say so.”

Some silence was established between the couple, while they both enjoyed their beverages, but after a little, Jamie felt a little bit too tempted to bring up the date.

“It’s been a month.” Jamie tried to casually bring up the topic, but her tone came out just a little more excited than she had expected.

Dani looked up from her cup of tea and smiled at her girlfriend.

“I guess it has.” She said with a soft voice.

Jamie smiled at her girlfriend and that smile soon was transformed into a small giggle of pure bliss. Dani released a quiet laugh in response and walked closer to Jamie, leaving her mug on the kitchen counter. She stopped when she was mere inches away from the other woman and reached her hands forward a little awkwardly. Jamie grabbed her hands on hers after letting her mug rest and let them hang, getting even closed to her girlfriend.

Their noses were nearly touching when Jamie broke their small period of silence.

“And you’re still my Poppins.” She whispered.

Dani’s smile grew at that sentence, just before she closed the small distance between them with a soft kiss.

“I guess I am.” She responded after separating their brief kiss.

Jamie let go of Dani’s hands so that she could wrap her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, hiding her face on her girlfriend’s neck. Dani gladly returned the hug, holding on to Jamie’s shoulders and letting her thumbs run through the soft fabric of her girlfriend’s pajamas.

Dani took a moment to soak in how real everything felt. What she felt, both physically and emotionally, couldn’t be more raw and real. She felt the coldness of the wooden floor against her bare feet, she felt the smell of tea filling up the room and, most importantly, she felt her girlfriend’s touch and her body against hers, her feelings for Jamie were truly hers, everything was so intense and humaine. It was quite hard to even believe there was something else in her.

Maybe time wouldn’t be as much of a trouble as she’d originally imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing for this fandom and i just hope yall enjoyed it :)  
> excuse my english, it's not that great cause it's not my first language lol sorry also i'm really bad at notes so maybe just let me know how you felt about this and we can talk :)  
> my tumblr is @arnies-bitch in case you want to leace any prompts/ feedback or chat


End file.
